


Fairy Tail Forever And Ever (FFAE)

by SnowdropNightingale



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Nalu - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowdropNightingale/pseuds/SnowdropNightingale
Summary: After returning from the 100 years quest, Team Natsu will face the scariest challenge thus far: life in itself. While dealing with their feelings for each other, putting names on their relationships, the Fairy Tail mages will know no rest, especially when the 5th Generation kicks in and an unknown enemy starts stirring trouble in Earthland...





	1. Returning from the 100 years quest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! The name's Snow (or nickname, whatever...) and this is my first fanfic!
> 
> I wanted to write one since Fairy Tail's over now and I am not quite satisfied with how it ended. I am sure I am not the only one, right?
> 
> In FFAE, the characters are more or so like in the manga as I want them to be as true as possible so do tell me if I portray them the wrong way.
> 
> This story was originally published on Fanfiction, Wattpad and Quotev so if you see it there, it's perfectly normal (my username's more or less the same anyway).
> 
> There are 22 chaps published on the platforms I mentioned earlier but as I have started revising them, the ones you will read here might be a bit different (with less spelling errors.) 
> 
> I will only post my chaps here once I have read proofed them so it might be a bit slow.
> 
> I want to know what you think about this so PLEASE comment!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. Obviously.
> 
> Read and Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from the 100 years quest, Team Natsu will face the scariest challenge thus far: life in itself. While dealing with their feelings for each other, putting names on their relationships, the Fairy Tail mages will know no rest, especially when the 5th Generation kicks in and an unknown enemy starts stirring trouble in Earthland...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! 
> 
> The name's Snow (or nickname, whatever...) and this is my first fanfic!
> 
> I wanted to write one since Fairy Tail's over now and I am not quite satisfied with how it ended. I am sure I am not the only one, right?
> 
> In FFAE, the characters are more or so like in the manga as I want them to be as true as possible. Do tell me if I portray them the wrong way.
> 
> This was originally published on Fanfiction, Quotev, and Wattpad where 22 chaps are already available. Do not be alarmed if you find the story there, it's still me (my name's more or less the same) and while it is further ahead, the chaps haven't undergone any revision.
> 
> All of the chaps here will be proof read and randomly updated.  
> Although I will try to post as frequently as possible.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. Obviously.
> 
> Read on and Enjoy!!!

****No one's point of view** **

 

__December 1st, Year X793_ _

 

Three months after Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy (accompanied by the two Exceeds Happy and Carla) sent off for the century quest, the small gang returned to Magnolia, a town east of Fiore where the ever so crazy and famous Fairy Tail guild was located. They had fulfilled a century quest and were coming back a very short time. That- was- a freaking record!Gildarts Clive himself had failed and he was known to be the strongest mage of the guild.

However, we could question all of the mages’ current status after what happened in the war with the Empire of Alvarez. The young mages forming Fairy Tail's strongest team had gained so much power that it was now very unclear as to who was the strongest of them all. Perhaps it was Erza Scarlet; the Titania, Gray Fullbuster; the ice demon slayer or Natsu, the fire dragon slayer? Who knew? Even Lucy who wasn’t very skilled when she joined Fairy Tail could now kick some serious asses. Let's not even bring up Wendy and her dragon force…

Anyway, the strongest team of the strongest guild mage through Fiore was now back home. The job was tough and sure if the destructive trio ‘Natsu, Gray and Erza’ wasn't of the party, Wendy and Lucy would have been totally or partially screwed. Fortunately, they had gone together and they had succeeded. The prize money was unbelievable; 150,000,000 Jewels each. And, guess what? There was also a certain golden key as a reward; the gate key of Aquarius, the water bearer.  **Most obviously, a good amount of that reward was used to repair the damages the destructive trio had caused but still, it was quite a** **n impressive** **sum** **.**

 

****Lucy's Point of view** **

 

The mission is finally over. I am  **exhausted**  and so are my nakamas. At least, almost all of them. Right after we had finished our mission and grabbed a bite, Natsu was back to his old hyperactive self. He was lucky that way. Right now, we’re on the train to get back to Magnolia and I have to admit it took some convincing to get Natsu to willingly come aboard.

═══════════════════════════════

While I was looking through window admiring the landscape, a sudden weight shifting on my lap made me look down and my gaze found the knocked out dragon slayer. ' _ _He would probably throw a fit if he could__ _'_ Looking around, I noticed my nakamas were all fast asleep now, even Wendy. She looked awfully pale but then she too was a dragon slayer.

Seeing I had nothing to do, I played with Natsu's messy pink hair as I have done for quite a while now. _'_ _ _I hope it is not turning into a habit.__ ' It was strange seeing Natsu in such a weakened state. It was so much different from when he is using magic. I have known him for years now but the fact he is still getting stronger impresses me. It is hard to try and keep up with him _‘_ _if that is even possible’_ but not only is Natsu too far ahead, he is definitely not slowing down to wait for me to catch up! It is motivating but in the same time, utterly depressing. I know I will never be able to be as strong as him no matter how much I want to. Natsu is Natsu.

I wouldn’t want it any other way. He is my best friend after all. Of course, he is an annoying one; invading my personal space all the time, being quite short-tempered and always looking for a fight but- I love him. Sadly,  **that** **is** the truth. I have realized it not so long ago. I care for him more than a nakama, more than a friend. I can't even say when I fell in love with him in the first place because I can't even remember a time when he didn't make my heart jump out off my chest. That's just the way it is.

For once, I understand how Juvia must have been feeling all this time: being madly in love with Gray knowing he didn't love her back. Obviously, that’s changed. She and Gray started dating right before we went on the mission. Juvia had let him leave without even worrying about whether he would come back to her or not. She believed in him with all her heart but then again, no one had more faith in Gray than Juvia.

═══════════════════════════════

I was still playing with Natsu's hair when I heard someone yell in front of me. "Natsu, Gray, don't you dare go at it again!" I chuckled as Natsu and Gray answered in perfect synchronization. "Of course not Erza! We're only playing!" Then, they turned silent and continued sleeping as if nothing happened. I smiled at the scarlet-haired mage. She looked so peaceful, for once.

Honestly, I find it heartbreaking that even after Jellal was forgiven, the two of them couldn't be together. It is sad and unfair but there is nothing Erza can do about it. Only Jellal can decide to be with her because he is the one refusing to. He has his motives, ones we all understand but, it is **really** **cruel** for them to suffer and stay apart because of it when they could be happy together. I am sure of that. Heck, everyone is. After a while losing myself to my thoughts, my lids dropped while I shifted to sleep.

═══════════════════════════════

When, I woke up, the train wasn't moving anymore. ‘ _That mean_ _s_ _we ha_ _ve_ _arrived._ ’ I jumped, excited at the idea of returning to the guild and seeing all of my nakamas. ' _ _I__ _ _can't wait to see Levy!__ _She must have quite the belly now!_ ' Then, I heard a loud thud and looked down to its source. Natsu had landed face first on the ground, thanks to my little outburst. ' _ _Oops!'__  He growled. "Geez Luce! What was that for?" I smiled apologetically. "Sorry Natsu. I was just happy to be back and forgot you were still on my lap." He scratched his head and grinned. "No problem." Then, I heard a voice chuckling which sounded very much like Happy's. "Natsu liiikess Lucyy!" I blushed a couple shades of red, very thankful at the moment that Natsu was as dense as one could be, resulting in him not noticing my behavior.

Afterward, the seven of us got our luggage and made a beeline for the guild. Once the building was in sight, I couldn't help but run to the doors.  **Yes** , I had missed my guild and my nakamas **that much**. Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Happy had outrun me in a matter of seconds while Carla and Wendy were slightly behind, running at a slower pace. Then, we pushed the doors open. Our nakamas stared as in shock and then ran to us. Having all of them come at us at once was overwhelming but I was incredibly happy. I had missed all of those crazy and stubborn heads.

Suddenly, the noise stopped as everyone was now looking at Gray and Juvia k-i-s-s-i-n-g. With everything that happened, I had completely forgotten Gray had only told the gang about his dating Juvia and that the rest of the guild ignored it completely. Out of nowhere, they all cheered with Cana grabbing another barrel, congratulating the new couple shouting the loudest over all the noise. I think I saw a few guild members growl and hand her money which made me smile. It seemed Cana had predicted this happening which got me wondering what else she could see coming.

After a while being hugged and knocked over by Mavis knows how many people, I went towards the bar to ask Mirajane where Levy was. She told me Levy was resting at home and winked at me as she added Levy would probably be here tomorrow for breakfast. I didn’t find it surprising that Levy wouldn't be at the guild seeing she was pregnant and- our guild wa **sn't**  exactly the most resting and stressfree place in the world.

═══════════════════════════════

Later in the afternoon, I decided to go back to my apartment, unpack and take a bath. My focus was mostly on the bubble bath I was going to have while I walked as I  **definitely**  needed one. When I arrived, I put my luggage on my bed and started unpacking slowly. Then, I grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. After being on a train and not being able to sleep much, a bath felt like heaven.

Once I had returned to my bedroom, I was tempted to take a nap but then my gaze fell upon my gate keys and to be more precise, the new key I had acquired: Aquarius'. The memory of reforming the pact with my oldest friend slowly came back to me as I stared at the golden key. The reunion with my celestial spirit had definitely left me-  **speechless**. It wasn't as if I was expecting anything but at the very least I thought Aquarius would tear up, even a little bit. Of course, it didn't happen like that  ** **at all****!

After I had summoned her, Aquarius had glared at me. "You took quite your time, didn't you!" She made me shiver from head to toe. Aquarius could be very scary when she wanted to and she definitely beat the crap out of me then. "-And! You interrupted me on my date! How dare you?!" I had mumbled an apology which of course she had brushed off completely.

At some point, I couldn't hold it anymore and started crying while I hugged a stunned Aquarius. At first, she had hugged me back awkwardly but that didn't last long. The next second or so, Aquarius had taken out her whip and glared at me again. "Don't you ever lose my key again, got it?!" The water bearer disappeared with those last words and despite her behavior, I knew it was her own way of saying she had missed me. Aquarius was back and she hadn't changed one bit.

═══════════════════════════════

Back to the present, I put my keys on my desk, looked at the time and sighed. It was six in the afternoon. I should have probably waited until having dinner but I was too tired so I went to sleep immediately.  _'_ _ _Skipping dinner's not a big deal__ _._ ' That was my last coherent thought as I drifted to sleep until I was woken up, jumping to a sudden banging. As I rubbed my eyes, I noticed Natsu outside of my window and opened it to let him crawl his way into my room, followed by a flying blue cat. Obviously, I asked him why he'd come and his answer was one I had expected from him. "Don't have a particular reason. Why?"

I chuckled while I pointed out the elephant in the room to him. " You do realize you're spending more time in my apartment than at your own house, don't you?" He tilted his head. "Do I?" ‘ _He_ _is_ _incredible._ ’ Sometimes, I  **really**  wonder how I fell for someone so oblivious. I smiled kindly. "Natsu, when was the last time you slept at your house? " He frowned. "I don't know Lucy. " I laughed seeing his face  ** **actually****  trying to remember. That was quite a sight. " Let me ask you this Natsu- why do you always come here?"

Natsu looked rather confused. "Duh! It's cause you're here Luce!" I sighed in disbelief for the umpteenth time. ‘ _I must have broken a record in sighing since I met him...’_ "That doesn't explain why you're always in my apartment. We can see each other in the guild." He scratched his head obviously thinking. "It just doesn't feel right without you Luce. We're partners." Then, Happy landed next to Natsu in a means to empathize. "Aye!" ' _ _That was really sweet__ _ _and so Natsulike__ _ _.__ _'_

Smirking devilishly, I decided to play with them a little. "That's very nice but you still get to sleep on the ground!" The both of them stared at me completely shocked while I laid back down under my blanket. After a few seconds in the most awkward silence, I couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing."Just kidding!" Natsu and Happy sighed with relief and sweatdropped.

The exceed was the first one to react and he immediately curled himself against my chest as Natsu slid himself under the covers putting his hand on my waist. You probably wonder how I could fall asleep with  **him**  being so close... Especially when I am in love with him… Well, I am used to it. Natsu would do that almost every time he comes to see me; sneaking into my bed that is. And so, with the exceed and the dragon slayer snoring next to me, I slowly followed their lead and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the first chap, then? 
> 
> Plz comment, kudo (is that even a verb?), bookmark or do whatever you want!!!
> 
> ♦•♦•♦• Snow-chan here signing o-u-t •♦•♦•♦


	2. Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I'd like to thank Only_one_name, shipambrosia_bree as well as the 3 guests who have put kudos on this work.
> 
> Also, I really appreciate seeing so many readers (even if you don't read until the end), thanks to you out there, whoever you are!
> 
> I won't take more of your time, I do not own FT so read on and enjoy!!!

 

 

 

**No one's point of view**

 

_Next day, in the morning_

 

It was already morning when Natsu stirred. Lucy and Happy were both fast asleep as he attempted to sit up and stretch. Attempted as in he couldn't actually do it because somehow, Lucy had ended up on his chest. Natsu looked at the blonde sleeping peacefully and laid back on the bed, trying his best not to wake her. He noticed strands of Lucy's golden hair covering her face and swept them aside carefully as he kept his eyes on the celestial mage.

 

**Natsu's point of view**

 

' _I could look at her all day sleeping like that. She's so cute._ ' I frowned.  _'Did I just think she was cute?_ _Weird..._ ' I looked at Lucy intensely as if I'd get an answer from her which of course, I did not. I shook my head to get rid of my strange thoughts but had to admit it was true that she was cute when she slept.  _'She's also cute when she's mad at me and do that infamous Lucy kick of hers_.' I banged my head on my fist. ' _Hell! What in hell am I thinking?_ ' Ever since the war with Alvarez I've been thinking things like that. _'What is wrong with me?_ ' It was giving me a splitting headache to keep thinking about that all the time. I was not used to thinking that much and I really didn't like to! "Urgh!" I grumbled frustrated. Then, I felt something move on my chest and as I looked down, our eyes met.

Lucy blushed furiously as she sat up, waking Happy by doing so. ' _So cute!_ ' I frowned and slapped myself in the face. Lucy looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay?" I grinned as best as I could. "I'm fine!" Lucy didn't drop her gaze and seemed even more worried. She sighed, not buying what I said. ' _She knows me too well._ ' Suddenly, I felt something on my head and didn't bother to look up as Happy rolled his tongue and smiled widely. "Natsu and Lucy lliiike each other!" Both Lucy and I yelled in unison. "Shut up Happy!" I turned towards the blonde and saw that she was as red as Erza's hair. I couldn't help but smile. ' _Why am I grinning like an idiot? Oh- That's right, it's cause Luce's so cute when she's embarrassed!_ ' I froze. _'Did I just think she was cute,_ _ **again**_ _?_ '

Lucy didn't leave me time to answer myself though. She went to her closet, took her clothes and went to change in her bathroom. Then, she handed me one of my T-shirt, shorts, and underwear. I looked at her quizzically. "Why do you have my clothes?" She sighed. "You spend more than half your time here and sometimes you leave stuff. It is as to believe half of the things in your house are here." It looked like Lucy didn't like that much as she was frowning and told me to get changed quickly. Now, that I think about it… She's been incredibly fast at dressing up which is unlike her. When I returned to the living room, she was waiting for me. It seemed as though she was unusually excited. "What's the matter Luce? You look excited." She grinned. "It has been three months since I last saw Levy! I can't wait to see her!" ' _Of course,_ _Levy_ _is_ _her best friend and she wasn't there yesterday._ _'_ Perhaps she was on a mission with Gajeel, I don't remember seeing him either.

═══════════════════════════════

Anyway, Lucy, Happy and I went to the guild for breakfast. I had missed Mira's cooking! She was one of the best cooks I knew and my stomach hadn't forgotten that fact. While I settled at our usual spot and ordered breakfast for the three of us, Lucy was looking around for the blue haired mage while Happy went straight to Wendy and Carla's table. When Lucy spotted Levy, her eyes lit up as if it was her birthday and she ran to her best friend. I went after her but then I noticed a weird sent coming from Levy. When I looked at the bluenette, I saw her belly had gotten bigger, unnaturally bigger. _'_ _She must have been eating a lot seeing the size of her belly considering Levy's rather skinny._ ' As we approached, Lucy went to hug her friend as tears ran down her cheeks. ' _Wait- Why is she crying? Oh- Right. It has been three months she hasn't seen her best friend._ ' I sighed, relieved. Then, my attention returned to the blue haired mage and I blurted."Levy, what happened to you? Your belly's mega huge!"

Suddenly, Levy started crying and out of nowhere Gajeel appeared next to her, hugged her and consoled her. ' _That was way outta character, even I kn_ _o_ _w that._   _There_ _i_ _s something weird going on_. _'_  Out of the bloom, Lucy punched me and I landed face first on the ground. I got back on my feet and what I saw scared the shit out of me. Lucy was surrounded by a dark aura and from the looks of it, she was very angry. I had rarely seen her like that but it was even more terrifying than an angry Erza. Lucy glared at me, caught my shirt and slapped me a couple of times before yelling in my face so loudly I was sure everyone in Magnolia had heard her. "NATSU! ARE YOU DENSE OR WHAT?! LEVY'S PREGNANT, BAKA!" Then, she turned towards her best friend and apologized to her for the scene she had caused. Levy looked at her for a while and then burst out laughing, soon followed by the iron dragon slayer. It wasn't long before the hilarity touched the whole guild and probably, the whole town.

═══════════════════════════════

It was the first time in my life I wanted to run and hide of embarrassed but Lucy hadn't quite calmed down yet so I assumed running away now would make her reach her limits and perhaps would she even try to kill me. Igneel had told me something about that one time. "A dragon's fury is not something you want to experience; the bloodlust, the urge for revenge. But son, what you seriously don't want to experience is your girl's fury. A dragon can be dangerous enough when angered but a female dragon- and especially when angry towards her mate- It is ten times worse." The memory made me shudder. Then, it stroke me. ' _Did I just think as if Lucy was_ _ **my**_ girl? _I think I did! Dear Mavis! There is something very wrong with me if I am looking at my partner this way!'_ I was so absorbed in my trail of thoughts that I didn't notice when someone patted me on the shoulder, hard. "Yo Salamander! What are ya thinking about?" "Nothing." I lied. "Gihi. I know you're not the thinking type. So, what exactly is on your mind?"

He looked at me amused with his garnet eyes as I kept silent. "I bet it's the cheerleader!" I glared. "She's not a cheerleader!" He grinned. "I know that. But what exactly were you thinking about her anyway? You looked confused." I growled back. "I did not!" He stated."But you were thinking about her." This was leading us nowhere. ' _Why does he even care?_ ' Then, Gajeel said something else that made me jump. "You realized your feelings for her." "What?!" I half yelled half whispered, caught by surprise. He frowned. "You didn't? Salamander, you sure are slow." Now, it was my turn to frown. "What do you mean?" Gajeel scratched his head. "I am not supposed to say this but seeing you're a huge moron I don't think it's gonna change a thing whether I do or not." He sighed. "You love Lucy. "I tilted my head. "Of course I do. She's my partner." Gajeel slapped himself. "You're an even bigger moron than I thought. Just forget what I said."

Then, he returned to Levy's side as Lucy grabbed my arm and lead me towards our spot. Food had been served and thankfully it hadn't got cold yet. As we ate, I noticed Lucy was still a little mad at me. "Why are you still upset?" Her eyes shot me a murderous look which made me gulp. "Natsu, being clueless is part of you but I wonder if you're even making an effort to understand sometimes. You can't say things concerning a girl's weight. It is vexing. Plus, how did you not figure out Levy was pregnant. That's just sad and what's more, she's oversensitive right now. Mood swings, nausea… It's really hard to be pregnant without you making comments like that." I did not know any of that. But then, I don't know much about such things. Anyway, after that, Lucy went to hang out with girls of the guild while I went to the bar and ordered a drink. As I drank, I let my thoughts run wild and what was mostly on my mind was Gajeel's comment; "You love Lucy." It feels like there is something I missed. I really don't know why it got to me like that. Nothing Gajeel tells me ever sticks in my mind to the point I just want to punch me out of my misery. Actually, nothing ever gets to me that much, Gajeel or no Gajeel.

═══════════════════════════════

Suddenly, I heard someone growl at me. "Would you shut up!" I turned my head and my eyes met Cobra's. ' _Though I don't know if I can say that seeing he only has one eye._ ' He hissed. "Natsu, I can hear you, remember?" _'_ _Actually, I had forgotten that._ _'_  Suddenly, it stroke me. What in hell was he doing here? "I'm waiting for Kinana's shift to end." ' _Why?_ ' Cobra growled. "It's not any of your business but she's my girlfriend." "What?!" I blurted out louder than I had anticipated, earning myself the curious eyes of my nakamas. Cobra chuckled. "Gajeel's right. You are a huge moron. By the way, my name's Erik, not Cobra." _'_ _I didn't know about that either._ ' Cobra-Erik laughed. "Do you want me to tell you what Gajeel meant." I tilted my head. "You know?" Cobra-Erik sighted. "Everyone here except for you and your blondie knows. It is no secret." Curious now, I asked. "So, what is it?" Erik sighted once more. "Even if I tell you, you won't get it. Gajeel is right, you're a moron. I really don't know how I ever lost to an idiot like you." I yelled, provoked. "Hey!" He rose his hand and interrupted me. "Natsu, I'll keep it as simple as I can, okay?"

I nodded and let him continue, my curiosity winning over my anger. "Love is something very complicated. There are different types of it." ' _He lost me there._ _'_ Erik sighed. "It's just like quests." _'_ _Soka!_ _I can understand that!_ ' Erik continued. "The simplest kind of love is the affection you have towards just about anyone, like a stranger per example. It's like when you are hired for a quest that demands you working part-time in a restaurant." I could understand that analogy, it made sense. "Then, there is the love you have for your friends which would be like an S or SS quest. The reward is higher because it is more difficult. After that comes family, the ten years quest." Seeing where he was going, I asked. "What about century quest?" He smiled obviously relieved that I was keeping up. ' _Why? I am not stupid!_ ' He chuckled. "You are." I was about to punch him but then Kinana had somehow gotten next to him putting her hand on his elbow. Erik's expression immediately changed, his face brightening up. Kinana looked from Erik to me and vice versa obviously wondering what we were talking about. Erik took her hand and told her he was nearly done and so, he finished. "The century quest would be like the love you have for your lover. It is as far as you can go when it concerns how difficult and worthwhile that love is. There won't be anyone you will love more than your lover, no one." I don't see what it has to do with what Gajeel said.

He stood up and muttered. "Urgh!I can't believe I am giving you love advice. Natsu, how much do you love Lucy? How significant is she to you? Family or lover?" I blushed not even knowing why as I stuttered. "She's my nakama, my best friend." He took Kinanna's hand and whispered, knowing only I would hear. "Natsu, your guild has such strong bonds you can't consider anyone here as less than family. The least she is to you is family. Now, if you seriously believe her importance in your life is as small as you currently do, you are probably the biggest idiot who has ever lived. Natsu, you must have noticed at least that you react very differently whenever Lucy is concerned. Do you really believe she's just a friend?" His words hit me hard. It was all true even though I had never given it many thoughts before. I really don't know how I see Lucy. I really don't know how much I love her, I just know that I do. Then, I heard a low voice laugh; Gajeel's. I had no idea he was still here but he had obviously heard my conversation with Erik, I knew that much. Erik grinned as he put his arm around Kinana's waist and left the guild.

═══════════════════════════════

By the time he had crossed the doors, Gajeel had joined me, putting on his most devilish grin. "I know of a way you'd know exactly how much you love Lucy, interested?" I immediately answered. "What is it?!" Gajeel laughed. "Try to stay away from blondie for a week." I frowned. "How is that going to help me? I have been away from Lucy before! That's not a problem." He smiled. "You did. But when was that? It was two years ago, right? Natsu, you've been sticking to blondie like glue for more than a year and there is no war, no battle to fight. In these circumstances, do you think you will be able to avoid her?" For a few seconds, I couldn't help but doubt myself. ' _Fuck Natsu! A week is nothing!_ ' I answered. "I can totally do that but how is it helping?" Gajeel smirked. "If you can avoid her for a whole week then she's nothing more than family to you. If you can't, that means she's more than that. Keep me posted Salamander. There is something you have to know either way." With that, Gajeel left.

═══════════════════════════════

First, I'll have to make up an excuse to Lucy. Even if I don't come to see her, she will come to see me. I know her. ' _Wait- Where is she?_ ' I looked around and noticed she was no longer in the guild. I followed Lucy's scent outside, to her apartment. I entered through the window and there she was, at her desk, writing. She didn't hear me as I approached her until I actually talked to her and made her jump. "You scared me Natsu!" "Sorry. Anyway, I came to tell you something." She looked at me with her warm brown eyes as if already knowing that I was leaving. 'Perhaps she does. Luce knows me very well.' I scratched my head and faked a smile. "I'm leaving tomorrow to train." She didn't look surprised, instead, she raised one eyebrow. "How long?" "A week." She sighed. "Fine. Do what you want though I really don't know why you want to get even stronger than you already are… But you wouldn't be Natsu otherwise, would you?" Her words warmed my heart. "Thanks for understanding Luce." She smiled. "As long as you give me a head start… However, if you ever leave me with a poor note as a goodbye, I will kill you." I returned her smile. "Don't worry. I will never do that again." I was heading towards her window when I heard her mutter. "You better."

Then, I left and went to my house, relieved that Happy was spending some time with Carla. It was true he had been with her for three months during our mission but apparently, it was not enough. In any case, I don't want to explain him the situation for now. I know what he would say. "Natsu lliikes Lucy!" Explaining things to him will be torture and I will also have to convince him not to say a word to Lucy. ' _That sucks'_. I went to lay on my hammock. ' _This is going to be a very long and boring week_ '.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?
> 
> Comment, kudo (is that even a verb) or do whatever you like!!!
> 
> ♦•♦•♦• Snow-chan here signing o-u-t •♦•♦•♦


	3. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I'd like to thank Mizuki_Reina, alex1pan and Yoshier who have put kudos on this work!
> 
> Also, a special thanks to alex1pan for bookmarking!
> 
> I find it incredible that we already have 148 hits so far so thank you guys for reading!
> 
> I won't take more of your time, I do not own FT so read on and enjoy!!!

 

**No one's point of view**

 

_The same day, at dinner time_

 

Levy was on the couch, reading a book per usual when she heard the door open. Her eyes flew up immediately to the sound while a wide smile spread across her face. Gajeel, her partner/boyfriend/father to her child was back with a grocery back in one hand and a book in the other. Levy stood up and followed him to the kitchen where he took out the things he'd bought; two boxes of ice cream. Gajeel took out a bowl and a spoon. Then, he served his girlfriend who was **literally** drooling over the sight of chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

 

**Gajeel's point of view**

 

Levy was so cute when she was like that. It could be seriously annoying sometimes when she would wake me up in the middle of the night to eat something that I couldn't make for her, thus having to buy it. That is when I **could** actually find a place where I could buy it at night. Once, I came back empty-handed and Levy cried for hours refusing to eat anything else. I had fought impossible battles where I could have died but it was nothing compared to seeing Levy mad at me. That was unbearable. So, I was kinda relieved when she told me she just wanted ice cream.

As soon as I handed her the bowl of ice cream, she immediately dug in. After a few bites, she looked at me her eyes on the verge of tears and whimpered. "Sorry, Gajeel. I didn't thank you and just ate. I didn't think about whether you might want some and I-" I patted her on the head and smiled. "It's okay shrimp. Just eat." Levy started crying. I took her in my arms and waited until she would stop. I remember the first time she had started crying out of nowhere. I was so panicked and had absolutely no clue on what to do. Now, I was pretty much used to it and could even predict when she'd start acting funny due to her hormones. I can't thank my dragon slayer instincts enough for it.

═══════════════════════════════

Anyway, I let go of her and told her she'd rather hurry if she didn't want the ice cream to melt. She started eating obediently. Even though Levy was pregnant and her mood swings altered her personality ever so slightly, she remained my pillar, my salvation. Her mere presence was soothing to me.'Shit! I totally forgot I'll have to have the talk with Salamander as a fellow dragon slayer and nakama. This is going to be a pain!' I guess my worry must have shown on my face because Levy -who had now finished eating- put her hand on my arm and looked at me frowning. "What's on your mind?" I chuckled. "You are going to like that shrimp." I made her sign to follow me to the living room, sat on the couch and she on me. I started. "D'you remember earlier today when I went to talk with Salamander?" She nodded. "Well, you will never guess what happened." She looked at me expectantly. I smirked. I knew how curious Levy could get and looking at her now I could tell she would not be as patient as she usually would. "Blondie should get a love confession soon enough."

For a few second, Levy's face went from surprise to excitement to curiosity. "Explain yourself!" I sighed. "I caught Salamander thinking, as in  **deep** in thoughts." She let out a surprised gasp and then urged me to continue. "Obviously he was thinking about Blondie. I confronted him saying he loved her." Levy frowned. "You're not supposed to interfere you know..." I put my finger on her mouth and shushed her. "You know Natsu's a big idiot. Anyway, he did say he loved her but as a nakama and that is when it gets interesting." Levy tilted her head obviously not understanding how that could be of any interest. "I don't really know how they ended up talking about it but Erik from Crime Sorciere gave a 'what-is-love' talk to Natsu." Levy's eyes widened in shock. "Erik did what?" I smiled. "You heard me right the first time shrimp. Erik had a love talk and actually managed to explain in such way even the Salamander could understand." Levy looked at me as if to say 'we're talking about the same Natsu, right?'

I laughed. "I was surprised too shrimp but it's the truth. Anyway, that is when I actually intervened." Now that she had recovered from her shock, I continued with the juiciest part. "Salamander was looking for a way to know just how he truly feels about Blondie." Levy giggled. "What did you tell him?" I held Levy's face in my hands and kissed her. Then, she rested her head against my chest. "So?" "I told him the same thing I told myself when I realized my feelings for you." She giggled. "That was nice of you." I growled. "Ya know I'm not a nice guy." She chuckled. "Then, why did you help him?" "His obliviousness was getting on my nerves." Levy rose her head and whispered in my ear. "I don't believe that but if you really want to keep the tough guy act I guess I am going to do as if you were actually not lying." I held her closer to my chest and after a few minutes, I told her that I'd make us some dinner.

═══════════════════════════════

The next day, I was up as early as usual though I didn't expect Levy to be in the kitchen having breakfast. I frowned. "Why are you awake already?" She smiled lightly. "I couldn't sleep." I walked to her and hugged her. Levy was paler than usual which meant she had probably vomited what she ate yesterday. Otherwise, she seemed fine. Levy raised her face and smiled. "Can we go to the guild?" I nodded. Half an hour later, we were at the guild which was unusually quiet. People had gathered around the bar and as we got closer, I noticed a blue exceed talking incredibly fast. The only thing I managed to catch was "Natsu made me swear not to tell Lucy so shhh!" I whispered to Levy's ear. "They know." She shook her head. "When Lucy will learn, she's not going to like it." Suddenly, the guild cheered so loudly no one in Magnolia could have possibly slept through any longer. After a few minutes, the noise quieted down, thankfully. It was irritating enough to make my ears bleed and I doubted so much agitation was good for Levy or the baby.

The crowd around scattered until Cana was the only one left sitting on the bar and drinking another barrel of booze. Once she finished her drink she yelled. "Bets! I am taking bets!" Half of the Fairy Tail mages lined up. "Why do they bother taking bets with Cana?" Levy smiled. "It's been like this since we're kids. I guess it's like a tradition." _'It is either that or they're dumb enough to make bets with someone who can more or less predict the future._ ' Either way, it makes sense. Levy took my arm and we went to sit where we usually did. She smiled at me and then asked. "How long until Natsu crawls back into Lucy's bed?" I stared at her in disbelief. "You want to have bets?" She shook her head. "I just want to know what you think. So?" I pause before answering, taking into account everything I knew about the Salamander. "Three days at most." Levy chuckled. "You're being too kind. I say he won't even last two nights without her." "It's not a big difference." She smiled. "It is." I was going to say it was not but thought better of it knowing if I replied we'd be at it for a very long time. I knew Levy. And more importantly, seeing she was pregnant I didn't want to start an argument.

═══════════════════════════════

Suddenly, Levy called out for Cana and the chocolate haired mage came to sit with us (on the table). Cana truly had terrible manners and I am far from being a gentleman myself. I suspected she wasn't at her first barrel as she was stinking of alcohol and talking kind of funny. "Wha d'upp?" Levy wore her usual mischievous smile. "Cana, what's your bet?" The drunk mage giggled. "Tomorrow night." Levy turned to me with an 'I-told-you-so' look. I sighed in defeat. Suddenly, the master came to make an announcement. "A few representatives of the Quatro Pup- I mean Cerberus will come here next week. Behave!" After that, the master left. Somehow, I felt like there was tension in the air. I looked up at Cana and noticed she had stopped drinking. That was unlike our guild's biggest drinker. Levy smiled as Cana's change in attitude didn't even faze her. The drunken mage started babbling madly. "I've got to prepare. I'll be ready and sober this time!" And in a second she was gone. I had no idea someone drunk could run this fast but apparently it was possible. Or perhaps it was just because it was Cana.

Levy smiled. "Cana never really forgot how Bacchus beat her at the drinking contest last time. There is a matchup coming up! I can't wait to see that!" I frowned. "Who's going to see what?!" Her eyes saddened. "Gajeel, I want to see it!" I shook my head in disbelief. Sometimes, Levy could be quite unreasonable. "They'll be at it for a long time and the guild will be stinking of alcohol. Do I have to remind you're pregnant?" Levy pleaded. "I know I am pregnant but-" I stared at her intensely. I was not going to let her see two drunken mages have a drinking contest! Then, her eyes darkened and she glared at me coldly. "I WANT TO SEE IT AND I WILL SEE IT!" That definitely shut me up. If she wants to go so desperately who am I to stop her? She's fucking pregnant! She's angry at me, a thing which I can't stand. "Fine. But, I am returning you home as soon as it's over." She gave me a warm smile and hugged me. "Thanks, Gajeel." I mumbled. "No prob' shrimp."

═══════════════════════════════

Then, we returned home and Levy went straight for the book I had bought her yesterday while I did the dishes. Later that day, Lily came with two visitors; Jet and Droy. The three of them had gone on a mission together as neither Levy nor I was available. Levy's teammates stayed for lunch and left around four. Apparently, Droy had a crush on a hairdresser in town and was getting his hair cut later in the afternoon. Levy had encouraged him to ask the girl out but Droy wouldn't hear it. I personally couldn't care less. I wasn't a matchmaker like a certain white-haired bartender. I wasn't going to tell Droy to be a man about it like Elfman would either. I couldn't really say anything as I took forever to tell Levy how I felt about her. Anyway, the rest of the day flew by really fast. Levy was still reading on the couch while Lily and I trained. I was a bit rusty after staying put for two months. ' _I should probably get myself a mission, even an easy one just for the sake of it._ ' Plus, I doubted having extra cash wouldn't benefit my unborn kid. It was a good thing Levy and I had both saved money because otherwise, we would have been screwed with the baby coming up. I had just avoided Lily's fist when we both heard her shout. "Gajeel! Come here, **now**!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Comment, kudo (is that even a verb) or do whatever you like!!!
> 
> ♦•♦•♦• Snow-chan here signing o-u-t •♦•♦•♦


	4. Things start going out of hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I'd like to thank Jujube200 for bookmarking!
> 
> Right now we're at 207 hits so far so thank you guys for reading!
> 
> I won't take more of your time, I do not own FT so read on and enjoy!!!

__

 

_Next day, in the morning_

 

**No one's point of view**

 

Juvia was walking in the street, looking quite pleased. She had spent the previous day with Gray and it hadn't even been  **her** idea. **He** had asked her out on a date. Sometimes, she wondered if she wasn't dreaming. It was hard to accept she was really dating Gray after all the time she spent chasing him. Suddenly, Juvia snapped out of her dreamy bubble once she walked in the guild and heard the voice of his beloved. "What?!" Juvia approached Gray who was sitting at the bar talking with Kinana, wondering what it was about.

 

**Juvia's point of view**

 

Juvia went to sit next to Gray-sama and greeted him. "Good morning Gray-sama! What's wrong?" Gray-sama turned to me looking truly appalled. He took my hand and whispered. "You won't believe this! We missed one hell of an event yesterday!" Juvia looked at Gray-sama's face incredulously. "What did we miss?" Kinanna chuckled and answered in Gray-sama's stead. "Not much Juvia. Erik just gave a love talk to Natsu and Gajeel talked him into a test to uncover his feelings for Lucy." Juvia's jaw dropped. "They did what?" Kinanna repeated once more. Juvia could hardly believe it! I am finally rid of my love rival! _'Wait- Is Lucy still my love rival now that Juvia has Grey? I guess not...'_

Then, Gray-sama looked around, obviously looking for something. Before Juvia could ask what Gray-sama was looking for, Erza came from a nearby table with a strawberry cake on her plate. "If you're looking for Cana, she's not here. She's training." Juvia was confused. _'Why would Grey-sama be looking for Cana? And what's most, why isn't Cana at the guild. Cana is_ _ **always**_ _at the guild,_ _ **drinking**_ _._ ' Gray-sama interrupted my thoughts. "It's a shame! I wanted to take a bet! Wait- why is she training?" Erza chuckled. "A few representatives from Quadro Cerberus are coming next week. Of course, there's no way Bacchus isn't coming to see the only person in Fiore who can keep up with his drinking. I was convinced into taking the bets in her stead while she's drinking herself to death or as she'd call it 'preparing herself. " Understanding showed on Gray-sama's face.

═══════════════════════════════

Suddenly, someone entered the guild joyfully. "Ohio mina-san!" It was Lucy. Gray-sama grinned devilishly and he was about to go her way when Erza held him back, glowering. "You will not say anything to Lucy." Gray-sama's face fell . "Urgh! Curse that Fire Breath! I wanted to have some fun!" I laughed. "Gray-sama does not need to tell Lucy in order to tick of Natsu." Gray-sama paused for a while. Then, a grin spread on his face. "You know what? You're right! Come with me Juvia! I've got an idea!" Gray-sama grabbed Juvia's hand, greeted Lucy and left the guild going towards the outskirt of Magnolia. "Where are we going Gray-sama?" He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. "Oh- That's right. You've never been to Natsu's house before. Well, we're paying him a visit."

═══════════════════════════════

Juvia nodded though Juvia did not understand why we were heading there. Once we arrived, Gray-sama immediately flung the door opened and stepped inside. "Where are you, stupid dragon?" I heard someone snarling somewhere in front of me. "Get lost stripper!" Natsu was on his hammock, reading. Juvia didn't know Natsu very much, she wasn't that close to him but for one thing, she knew he wasn't the reading type. "Natsu, are you reading?" I watched his face carefully and deduced he hadn't taken offense. "Yup. I am." Gray-sama smirked. "Do you even understand what you're reading?" Natsu didn't hear the ounce of irony in Gray-sama's voice though. "I'm trying but the words are tricky." I approached and so did Gray-sama until realization caught me. Juvia had seen this book before. I had read it and even found it really good. It was Lucy's!

No wonder Natsu couldn't read it! It wasn't meant for small readers. _'Wait- If Natsu is reading Lucy's book isn't he doing the opposite of what he's supposed to do?'_ I frowned. "Natsu, Juvia doesn't think you should be reading this." He tilted his head curiously. "Why?" "Well, for starters her writing is too hard for you and also-" "You're supposed to stay away from Lucy. Anything related to Lucy's pretty much the same." I stared at Gray-sama wide-eyed not expecting him to finish my sentence. He grinned and suddenly kissed me on the head. Surprised, I looked back at Gray-sama and just as he was about to swoop down to meet my lips, Natsu cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not watch you do whatever you are doing." Gray-sama laughed as he held me tighter. "It's called kissing you moron!"

═══════════════════════════════

Natsu ignored Gray-sama's comment. "Anyway, what the fuck are you doing here Gray?" Gray-sama smirked. "Two reasons. First, to annoy you. Second, to see how you were doing so I could place my bet." Natsu's face went to shock to anger in a split second. "How did you know?" It seemed like Natsu already had his answer but was trying to deny what he knew had happened. "Happy told the guild. The entire town must know by now." Natsu went pale in the face. "Does- does **she** know?" Juvia shook her head and Natsu sighed in relief. Having enough with tormenting the fire dragon slayer, Gray-sama lead Juvia out of his house to return to the guild. As we walked, the smile on his face was so dazzling Juvia felt like melting in a pool of water. "Gray-sama seems really pleased." He grabbed my hand. "Of course I am. I am going to win this bet." I looked at him curiously. "How can you be so sure?" Gray-sama didn't answer till we arrived at the guild. "Cana says it is happening tonight and I am going to follow her." I wrinkled my nose. "I don't remember Gray-sama ever following Cana on a bet."

He smirked. ' _Oh my god! Gray-sama's so handsome when he smiles at Juvia like that!_ ' "I never did but now that I've seen Natsu, I know he won't be able to restrain himself very much longer. I pity Lucy, she's definitely not going to see that one coming." Juvia couldn't help but smile back at Gray-sama. We looked at each other and were about to kiss, again, when someone broke us apart- again: Erza. "I am sorry to interrupt but this is urgent. I am not taking bets this afternoon so it's now or never." Gray sighed as he whispered in my ear. "I'll be back in a sec'." Juvia blushed madly as Gray-sama's breath tickled her ear. Then, I went to sit at the bar and now that Gray-sama was gone, my eyes fell upon Kinanna's emerald ones. ' _That's right! Kinanna had a date yesterday!_ ' I ordered a glass of water and started interrogating the purple haired mage. "How did your date go Kinanna?"

Caught by surprise, she flinched and turned scarlet. "Oh- It was great! Erik took me out for a picnic!" Juvia didn't know Erik from the Crime Sorciere but he hadn't struck Juvia as a romantic and caring boyfriend. But then, she had caught a glimpse of him only once and that was all. "Well, I'm glad he's making you happy Kinanna." Kinanna smiled and for a moment, she made me think of the Strauss oldest sibling. Unlike Mirajane, she wasn't an attention magnet but she was just as sweet. ' _A very nice girl._ ' Suddenly, someone grabbed me by the shoulder, it was Gray-sama. He made me sign to follow him and so I did. He led me to the back of the guild which was the place where Phantom Lord had attacked years ago. It was the very place where Juvia had fallen in love with Gray-sama. _'_ _Well, it wasn't the exact_ _ **same**_ _spot but it was rather close._ _'_

_═══════════════════════════════_

Gray-sama held my hand tightly and grinned. "Do you remember when we first met?" What a silly question!? Of course, Juvia would remember! "How could Juvia forget the happiest day of her life?" His smile widened. "You know, it was the most confusing fight I ever had. I didn't understand why you'd surrender and suddenly out of the blue you lashed out your fury on me. It was very troublesome." I lowered my head, a little ashamed. "Sorry about that time Gray-sama. I swear I would never ever hurt you again." Gray-sama then did something that Juvia hadn't expected, he patted me on the head chuckling. "Don't worry Juvia. I don't doubt you, only myself." I looked up at him confused. He sighed. "It's nothing. Don't worry." Even though Gray-sama told me not to, I couldn't help but worry. He was acting strange, very strange. Gray-sama laced his fingers through mine and then we walked down the streets of Magnolia. The sun was setting lower and lower when suddenly Gray cursed. "Shit! I totally forgot!"

He looked at me with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry Juvia but I've got to run an errand for Erza. I'll meet you at the guild 'kay?" I nodded as Grey sprinted out of sight. 'Juvia wonders what that was about.' So, I went to the guild, waiting for Gray-sama. What Juvia didn't expect was for the guild to be so crowded. I could see a few citizens of Magnolia among the crowd as well as mages from other guilds. Sting, Rogue, Minerva and Yukino from Sabertooth were here and so were Lyon, Cherry, Chelia and Jura from Lamia Scale. I caught a glimpse of a dark brown haired mage drinking a barrel of booze and thought to ask her about what was happening here. Cana simply giggled. "I just invited a couple of friends to enjoy tonight's show." I tilted my head still not understanding.

═══════════════════════════════

Cana sighed. "I had the idea with the Grand Magic Games and Mira helped me install it. To put it simply, we're going to see everything that goes on with Lucy and Natsu tonight." It took Juvia a few seconds to understand what it implied and when Juvia did she was truly shocked, she even pitied her former love rival. "Vision lacrima." Cana grinned. "Yup!" That was awful! Now that Lucy and l weren't fighting for Gray anymore I couldn't help but find it horrible. Of course, Juvia wanted to know what was going to happen between the two of them. Juvia was curious but it wasn't right to spy on them like that. "We shouldn't be seeing this." Cana patted Juvia on the shoulder reassuringly. "As long as no one spills the beans, it's fine." Juvia was about to protest when Gray came back with Lily, Gajeel, Levy and- Gildarts?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Comment, kudo (is that even a verb) or do whatever you like!!!
> 
> ♦•♦•♦• Snow-chan here signing o-u-t •♦•♦•♦

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?
> 
> Comment, kudo (is that even a verb) or do whatever you like!!!
> 
> ♦•♦•♦• Snow-chan here signing o-u-t •♦•♦•♦


End file.
